Percy Jackson and the Lemons of Lemony Goodness
by BlueFood1267
Summary: Lemons, Lemons, Lemons, Smut. A very horny Percy Jackson. All characters owned by Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1(Clarisse)

**Author's Note**

 **Okay, this is my first story so please no haters. It probably isn't going to be written very well. This is nothing but lemons. If you don't like that kinda shit, then just leave. And yes, the Percy in this fanfic is very different from the books. He's a dirty, horny dude. I don't expect many people to read this. Thanks, and hope you enjoy it.**

 **-Bluefood1267**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Me: Okay Me, do the disclaimer!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Me: You know, the disclaimer!**

 **Me: Oh, that one. All characters are owned by Rick Riordan and sadly, not me. Me owns none of the characters mentioned in this smutty, lemony, horny fanfic.**

 **Me: Thanks, me.**

 **Chapter 1 (Clarisse)**

Percy capped Riptide and started off towards the mess hall with a gleeful smile on his face. After a few hours of training his swordsmanship, it was time for some fun. There was still an hour or so until dinner, and Percy knew he could probably find a hot babe along the way to fuck. As a Hero of Olympus, and also known as a great fucker, almost every single girl in the camp wanted to fuck Percy.

Percy wandered around, looking out for the best bodies. Although he already knew all of them, having already banged seventy percent of them. Suddenly, he heard a rough voice shouting, 'Get outta my way, punk! You know who I am?' It was Clarisse.

Percy had fucked Clarisse before twice or thrice. She was smoking hot, with six pack abs, large C-cup tits and she could talk very dirty. Thinking off her body, Percy shivered and daydreamed her tits bouncing up and down as she rode his cock. A plan began developing in his mind.

-Three Minutes Later-

Clarisse was out the back of her cabin, sharpening her spear. Percy crept behind her stealthily, not wanting to be caught. Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed one of her boobs from behind, then gently squeezed it.

Clarisse screamed, 'What the fuck, Jackson! Want me to kill you? Fuck you! Oh…' Her last words where that exactly as she turned around and saw Percy with his 8 and a ½ inch monster dangling out, fully erect and ready to be sucked off.

Percy taunted, 'You wanna kill me, you gotta fuck me first.' Then he threw her over his shoulder and they went into the cabin. There, Percy put Clarisse on her knees and said, 'If you want my friend over here to fuck you blind, I want you to suck it. Suck it like your life depends on it!' 'With pleasure. I'm gonna suck you dry.' Clarisse replied sultrily.

Immediately Clarisse stuffed the thing in her mouth and sucked with just the right amount of pressure. Percy grunted in pleasure and pulled her head closer so she could deepthroat it. Clarisse could do a decent deepthroat. She managed to get 5 inches in at one go. Her drool was coating Percy's dick with a lot of saliva, and finally she managed to fit the entire thing inside.

'FUCK!' Percy shouted in pleasure as Clarisse pulled out and started sucking it at a super quick speed. Her tongue licked his tip as her hands massaged his balls. Her tongue was twirling inside his cock, and finally Percy couldn't stand it anymore. Not wanting to cum so early, he pulled out of her mouth and ripped Clarisse's clothes apart, leaving her all but naked.

Then he threw her onto the bed and buried his face in her tits, sucking while squeezing and massaging the other. Clarisse moaned at the stimulation. Percy then slid to the edge of the bed and licked Clarisse's pink, bald pussy lightly. This initiated an especially loud groan from Clarisse. Turned on by this, Percy licked faster and faster. Soon his face was soalked by Clarisse's pussy juices.

After severel minutes of the oral action, Percy flipped her onto her bed, readied his cock at her entrance and growled, 'How bad do you want this in you, bitch? How much do you want me to fuck you senseless? Tell me!' With that he slid his cock all the way in and started pumping in and out of Clarisse, then suddenly stopped.

Clarisse screamed, 'No! Put it back in! I went you to fuck me until I can't walk and blow your creamy cum all over my tits. Fuck me hard! I'm your bitch!'

Percy growled, "You asked for it." Then he plunged back in and went all the way in. After staying this way for a millisecond, he pumped in and out of her so hard that she started screaming in pure ecstasy. After a few minutes of this, he flipped her over and started pounding her doggie style. In, out, in, out. He pounded so relentlessly and so fast he was a blur. Finally, when he was ready to cum, Percy pulled out and blew his load - six strings - all over Clarisse. It was everywhere, near her pussy, over her tits, in her hair. She was so weak from the pleasure that she could hardly move.

Percy checked his watch. There were 5 minutes until dinner. After dressing quickly, he went to door and said to Clarisse, still a heap on the ground, "Thanks for that, babe. That was real hot."

 **Author's Note**

 **Welp, that was my first time writing a lemon ever. It's probably going to be shit. Anyway, thanks for reading. If anyone reads this (which is super unlikely), please leave your ideas in the comments. I'll probably use them at a later date. This will be continued (hopefully).**

 **-Bluefood1267**


	2. Update

**A Quick Update**

Hey peeps. Now, I am super surprised that so many people actually read my shit! And I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated even though I said I would. I've just been suuuuuper busy. And I'm going on holiday, so I'm sorry. You guys can probably get an update on like the first? So, anyway, Happy New Year, Merry Christmas in advance. So sorry. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2(Annabeth)

**Author's Note**

 **Hi guys, me again. This time I wanna ask who ever reads this what you think of my lemon writing. On a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate it? And also please tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Thanks. I am very inexperienced in writing this shit. Hate releasing late. But hey, wanted to make this good. Listening to twenty-one pilots.**

 **Chapter 2 (Annabeth)**

After dinner, Percy was tired. He had had one hell of a night; first hot sex with Clarisse, and then right after dinner a blowjob by Katie. He was tired and ready to go to bed. He opened his cabin door and went in to find… Annabeth with nothing on, a hand on her hips and everything on full display. Her C-cup tits were hanging out and her smooth, wet pussy looked so delicious. In about two milliseconds, Percy's cock got rock hard.

Wasting no time, Percy picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He started taking of his pants as Annabeth said, "Percy, if this bed doesn't break when you fuck me, I'm breaking up with you."

With a wolf-like grin and his cock hanging out, Percy replied, "Then get ready to stay with me."

Immediately, Percy slammed his cock home and didn't bother getting a lead-up before thrusting fast enough to make the entire bed shake. Every single time, he drew almost all the way out and slammed back in straight away. At first, due to the fact that Annabeth's pussy was so tight, he couldn't do it. But after getting the momentum, Percy was on a roll. Every thrust made the bed rock, and the springs inside felt like they were going to break.

But that sound was drowned out as Annabeth orgasm and screamed, "YESS! DON'T STOP BABY! YES! YES! FUCK MEEEE!" Right after that she orgasmed again.

Four orgasms and sixteen minutes later, Percy pulled out after so long of non-stop pounding. Annabeth had screamed so loud her voice was now raw. But she managed to smile sultrily and say to Percy, "My other parts deserve that thing, too." Percy caught the drift immediately.

He lifted Annabeth in his strong arms and placed her on her knees in front of his cock. Percy had cummed twice in the past twenty minutes (Annabeth's pussy had been overflowing), but had gotten hard again immediately, like he was now. Annabeth started working Percy's cock, running her hands up and down his cock, touching his tip occasionally.

All the way she was talking dirty, "Oh babe, I bet you want fill my mouth with more cum, don't you? You wanna play with my titties while doing that, right? You want me to deepthroat you, don- "

Annabeth was cut off as Percy slammed his hips forward, straight into her mouth, making her envelop four of his eight and a half inches in her mouth. At the sensation Percy grunted out loud making an effort not blow his jizz. Inch by inch, Annabeth slowly fit everything in her mouth. At this point she was choking so Percy pulled out and was pleased to find his cock covered in slobber.

While Annabeth was still gasping, Percy started mouth fucking her, almost as fast as he had gone in her pussy. He stuffed his cock down her throat almost all the way, then came out, then thrust back in. All while doing this he kneaded her tits, squeezing rubbing them.

After about ten minutes of this, Percy finally cummed straight down her throat, making her very full with his cum. Then he pounded her right there in doggy position so fast that she didn't need to keep begging him to go faster.

At the end of their lovemaking, Annabeth said jokingly, Well, the bed isn't broken. But I'm staying with you."

 **Whew! I'm done. YAY! Oh guyz, tell me if I did this one better that the other one. I tried to follow your comments to make it more detailed. Expect update next next week. Thanks for reading! EATBLUEFOOD! Bai.**


	4. Another Update

A Quick Update

Okay guyz, thanks for the support and favourites and all that. I really appreciate it a lot. I didn't expect so many reads. Also, sorry for the chapters coming out so slowly. But I'm busy, so not much time to write. Sorry again. New chapter coming out next Wednesday. And since a lot of people like Percy/Goddess (me included), I shall do one for probs Chapter six or seven. Or eight. Thanks. Kay peace bye.


End file.
